Operation:Takedown
by Kikyohater1594
Summary: Hojo and Koga team up to take down Inuyasha and win Kagome's heart


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (wish I did but I don't) 

The jewel was complete, and Naraku was defeated. The wish had not been made yet, they were waiting to come to a unanimous decision. Kagome was eighteen. Having peace and tranquility restored caused an unusual side affect, anyone could go down the well, but only if they were thinking about the one they loved. That would mean that not many people would get through right? Who thinks about the one they love while they're jumping into a well?

Feudal Era 'God, man just tell her!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked toward Kagome. "I…uh…Kagome can I talk to you?" he glanced toward Sango and Miroku who were smirking "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure" responded a blushing Kagome.

They walked out of the forest and into a small clearing by a little pond.

"Kagome, I have something to say to you" he said nervously

"Then say it" Kagome said.

"We've known each other for a while and I've always wanted to say this" he was really going to do it! "Kagome, I love you!"

She cried. They were tears of joy not sorrow.

"I…I…Kagome I'm sorry. I had to tell you-" she kissed him. For what seemed to be an eternity, but still not long enough they were together. They did eventually break apart.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she nearly yelled "I love you!"

Little did they know that Sango and Miroku weren't the only ones spying in the bushes. Who was the other person? None other than Koga.

Present Day (two days later) Kagome and Inuyasha went home to tell her mother the good news.

"WHAT???" her mother screamed "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she laughed hysterically.

"Mama!" Kagome said blushing "You're embarrassing me!"

Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to say.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed at the house that night. They were…in the bedroom (hint, hint), just as Hojo was walking by.

All he heard was: "Inuyasha!" he looked up into the window.

"K…Kagome?" he walked for a while thinking about her, until he tripped and fell into a well.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed . He found himself at the bottom of the well, and started to climb up. He found himself in a totally different surrounding. Feudal Era There was a man in purple robes, a woman in a feudal Japanese outfit, a funny dressed kid with pointy ears and a bow, and a cute little kitten.

"Uhhhhhhh…..Hello!" the woman said "I'm Sango, and I'm guessing that you are very confused"

Hojo nodded his head.

"Sango Miroku!" the kid yelled

"Yes Shippo?" the man in purple (who Hojo assumed was Miroku)

"He's wearing almost the same outfit as Kagome!"

"You know Kagome?" he asked surprised "Do you know Inuyasha? Is that her boyfriend? Is he her lover? I know it's none of my business but I heard her scream that name from her window"

"Why was Kagome screaming Inuyasha's name?" Shippo asked "Was he hurting her?"

"So you know them? You know him?"

"The answer to all of your questions is yes…to have a woman scream his name, lucky"

The woman named Sango slapped him. "Hentai!" (plz don't flame if I spelled wrong!)

"WHAT!!!!" Shippo yelled "Inuyasha and Kagome? That's as absurd as you two getting together!"

Miroku and Sango blushed.

"Why are you…Not you guys too!" Shippo said exasperatedly.

"I…um…where am I?" Hojo asked

"Do you want the truth or something believable?" Miroku asked

"The truth duh!"

"You're in what you would call feudal Japan. You entered through the magical bone eaters well" Miroku answered bluntly

"I'm going to go take a walk until I wake up" he started off in a random direction. "Hold on!" Sango shouted "Can you tell us your name?"

"Hojo" he walked some ways before the group stopped looking at him.

"That doesn't happen every day" Miroku said

Present Day Inuyasha and Kagome were preparing to go back to the feudal era. They had talked it over with Kagome's mother and they had unanimously decided that the wedding would be in the feudal era. Inuyasha could hardly be seen in the present with those ears and he was not getting married in a hat.

Inuyasha and Kagome were talking by the well before they entered. It was best to talk where Sango and Miroku couldn't possibly spy.

"Do you think your mom will be upset that she won't see the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. She knows that I'm happiest in the feudal era and respects that my life is better there" she responded.

"You're defiantly safer here though"

"Not when you live in the other time period" said a blushing Kagome.

"Come on let's go" they jumped into the well Feudal Era

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh! Hi Shippo!" Kagome gave her favorite kitsune a big hug. (plz don't flame 4 spelling)

"Kagome, a strange man came looking for you" Sango told her

"Oh really? Who was he?" Inuyasha asked protectively

"I think his name was Hojo" Miroku said "he came through the well"

"What!?" Kagome yelled surprised

Meanwhile…

Hojo was walking in the woods. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes. An awkward looking man with a long pony-tail jumped out.

"Gah!" Hojo screamed "Who are you?"

"I'm Koga! And you are Hojo right?" he said quickly "You are taken with Kagome am I correct? Which should mean that you hate the mutt hanyou."

"Hanyou?" Hojo asked

"A half demon. Mutt dog. Dog half demon" Koga said "I'm a full demon, and considering your ignorance I assume that you a human who came through the bone eaters well from Kagome's time"

"D…d….d….demon?" Hojo stammered

"I'm not going to hurt you" Koga said slowly "I want your help. I want to take down the mutt"

Hojo's expression became serious "I'll do it"

Meanwhile by the well…

"So did you talk to her mother?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as the women were headed to the hot springs.

"Yeah. The woman nearly fainted! It was hilarious!" he said "She was freaking out!"

Miroku sighed "If she's that bad now wait 'till she sees that her grandchild has dog ears!"

Inuyasha blushed deep red. "I'm trying not to think about that yet" he muttered

"Okay then"

Sango and Kagome were at the springs and for once they didn't hear Miroku rustling in the bushes.

"That's unusual" Sango said.

"I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't like him spying on us anyway" Kagome said blushing.

"Spying on you, you mean" Sango corrected

"Well I'm sure that's part of it" her already pink face turned deep red.

"And I'm sure that's all of it" Sango smirked

"Whatever!" she cried exasperatedly

Meanwhile…

"So, here's the plan" Koga said to Hojo "while Kagome is at the springs, I steal her underwear. You will talk to Inuyasha and Miroku-"

"Who?"

"The mutt and the monk" he said as if talking to a two year old "That will make sure that you aren't suspected. Say that you hear a noise in the bushes when I give you the signal and when they go to check it I'll put Kagome's underwear to put in Inuyasha's bag. She'll get mad at him and realize the pervert that he is and dump him. From there it's every man for himself. Which ever one of us ends up with her at least the puppy won't"

"Don't you think that we should do something more elaborate?"

"That's the brilliant part! It's so simple!"

Hojo made his way to the gang's camp, and Koga headed toward the hot springs.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on a log talking while they waited for Kagome and Sango to return.

Hojo walked up to the camp.

"Hi" Hojo said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Hello Hojo" Miroku said (I luv the sound of that! Say it out loud, Hello Hojo Hello Hojo!J!)

"Hello, uh… Miroku" he looked at the man sitting beside Miroku. That must be Inuyasha.

"How did you get through the well?" Inuyasha demanded

"I dunno"

"What are you doing here?"

"I dunno"

"How are you involved in this"

"I don't know!"

Over in the bushes Koga whistled at Hojo.

"The birds sound very funny around here" he said

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"I'm sure some species have died out in your time" Miroku said

Koga howled in the wind.

"That wolf sounds weak" Hojo said "It'll never make it trough the winter"

Koga becoming very impatient threw a rock at Hojo's head.

"Where the hell did that rock come from?" Inuyasha said

"In the bushes over there" Hojo pointed in the opposite direction of where Koga was "UH! Come on Miroku lets go check it out"

Koga ran out of the bush and planted the underwear in Inuyasha's bag. He ran back to the bushes.

Inuyasha and Miroku came back. "Probably just Shippo" Inuyasha said. He bolted toward the bushes where Koga was. He picked him up and said "Did you think that I couldn't smell you? Or Kagome's underpants? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" he punched Koga so hard he flew back twenty feet and was knocked unconscious. He did the same to Hojo (a little softer though, he is a human) and threw them into the well.

Inuyasha and Kagome were married, and were never bothered by Hojo or Koga again. They lived happily ever after. And then comes Kikyo…

THE END

Authors note: First fic ever so plz be gentle. No flames


End file.
